Kegen Damar
Kegen Damar hoped to build his own reputation away from his family name so he moved to Earth to work for the Federation-Cardassian Ambassador before coming back to Prime to work for the Dapeta Counsel in civilian politics. Later, he re-enlisted and was training to be a Gor in the military when he was injured during the 2404 thalaron radiation attacks and has been on leave exploring Hebitian religion. Once recovered he was reenlisted as a Kara. Baxkground Information His co-mother, Questa, died due to complications of a pregnancy. In 2400, his father married his ex-girlfriend, Afon. Kegen was never close with his father due to Corat's unrealistic and high expectations of his son. Never one to play with Kegen, Corat was constantly punishing him in hopes to correcting bad behaviour. This strained relationship became even more so when his father married his ex-girlfriend. The two are currently estranged and do not talk if helped. Corat often delights in agitating his son or mocking him for his failures. He was the golden son of Legate Damar. More sensitive than his father, Kegen was a workaholic who had the brains to fill his father's shoes but often lacked the brawn and detached sense of responsibility needed to complete some of the jobs. NOTE: His true birthday was a month before on December 27th, 2378, however due to author error, it will continue to be known as January 27, 2379. Personal Life Afon Makla (2398-2400): Kegen met his ex-girlfriend, while running and befriended each other in 2398. At first, she didn't know he was a Damar and when she found out, through the worst of his intentions - egged on by his father's lies. Soon, however, Kegen explained he had good intentions and they began to go on more and more dates. Afon earned her spot in the family when she helped Kegen's mother deliver Jori Damar in 2398. Both Kegen and Afon, would assume the others feelings as time progressed and Afon would often get jealous of the attention he was paying Natime. Figuring that Natime was going to be his wife, she stayed back and let him come to her. When Afon found out of his engagement over the news, she was upset. Kegen managed to stop her from leaving the planet on assignment, confessing his feelings for her. Eventually, he confessed his love but they grew apart after his marriage. Going down hill from there, his busy schedule and family life, as well as inpatient for intimate relations, Kegen called it off in 2400. Soon after, Kegen's father took interest and Afon became Kegen's step-mother. Current Spouse(s) Natime Lorn Kegen met his first wife, Natime Lorn, in a bar but eventually married through a formal arrangement. After Natime befriended Kegen's sister-in-law Zeteri Damar, the two began to converse more and more until a little romance blossomed. Kegen looked into deals with Natime's father and after a dowry was decided the pair were engaged. Originally not scheduled to marry until later in the year, the wedding was moved up so that Kegen's dying mother Questa would be able to attend. There was tension between the couple when Kegen took on another interest name Afon. Natime integrated into the family decently well before the marriage of her husbands ex-girlfriend to her father-in-law Corat Damar and is now somewhat estranged. Ovi Meru Kegen met his second wife, Ovi Meru, just after the thalaron attacks in January, 2404. She was a member of the Hebitian temple on Prime and he was drawn to the religion for a sense of purpose. As he continued to have visions the two got closer before they started a sexual relationship. He asked his wife for permission for a co-wife and they eventually married. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2393-2397, Kegen was following in his fathers footsteps. Though he was given little choice in regards to his career, he made the best of his future. Excelling at his Political Science degree, he graduated at the top of his class. He remained a D'ja for a year until a win at the ABGU tournament earned him a promotion to Gor. Kegen worked under his father in the first legion, but transferred to Earth for his focus in politics as the understudy to the Federation-Cardassian Ambassador. In 2402, Kegen resigned to place his interest into civilian politics. When he came back to Prime and was in the middle of re-enlisting as a Gor, he saved his family from the thalaron radiation attacks. Once he was better he was giving a promotion to Kara. Rank History: D'ja: 2397-2398 ** Gor: 2398 - 2402 ** Resigned: 2402 ** Gor: 2403-2404 ** Kara: 2404-2408 ** Gor: 2408-2411 ** Gil: 2411-Current. ABGU The ABGU is comprised of 10 separate tournaments which will be occurring simultaneously on Lyndi II. Kennedy Frobisher participated in Tournament 5 with 48 competitors and 24 teams broken up in male/female pairings. Others in the tournament included Anna-Aleena Thay, Kegen Damar and Baylee Sen-Ritall. Partnered with Baylee, Kennedy and his teammate remained in a steady pace at the top of the pack. They made it all the way to the last of eight tasks where they came in second place to the team of Anna/Kegen. More information can be found on the Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification page. 1 Kegen Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Command Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:January Category:2379 Category:All Characters